


Hotel Kiss Redux

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [7]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katia and John return to the Hotel Frenke, and all it represents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Kiss Redux

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: G  
Characters: Katia Van Dees; John Smith  
Relationship: Katia/John  
Summary: Katia and John return to the Hotel Frenke, and all it represents.

~~~

John only looked over his shoulder when he heard the door to the hotel room open and watched Katia walk in, watching him. She noted that he was sitting almost exactly in the same spot as he had last time. “You got my message,” he said softly, looking at her. She simply nodded softly, and walked over to the bed. As he had the first time, he held his hand out to her, offering it to her, but this time, she sat on the same side, still keeping her eyes on him.

It was easy for her to replace his pallor in her mind with his former color: his tan, his black hair and dark stubble, his deep chocolate brown eyes. She wondered briefly if he would ever recover. Looking back, she decided she’d rather liked his hair and eyes, and seeing them different jarred her a little, every time. When she sensed him, she noted, she still pictured him the way he was before. “So,” she said softly. “Why did you want to meet here? Of all places,” she continued, gesturing with one hand to the room at large. Hotel Frenke had changed little, but felt like an entirely different place from the last time John took her here for her protection.

John shrugged. “You know, a little back to basics, before everything got complicated.”

“Back to the basics of what?” Katia remarked with a little edge to her voice.

“Before hitting your head in that pipe.”

“So now that my father’s dead you want to think about a possible relationship with me.” John shrugged, considering her words in an obvious way as he avoided looking at her. Katia considered this. “I told you not to lie to me, John.”

“I told you I wanted both: to find your father and…for you to kiss me, and when you did, to kiss me again.”

“And what was to come of me after you found my father?” she challenged.

“At the time we didn’t know the truth. We just thought you were really good at surviving but otherwise not…”

“Like my brother?”

“Yeah. Our camp was divided. Some of us wanted to leave you alone, others wanted you dead because by the time it would be over, you’d know too much and that was too much of a risk. To tell the truth the board and Antoine had yet to come to a decision by the time we did find him.”

Katia watched him. “Now Antoine is dead and Syndicate International is irrelevant. My father is dead, and you know what I am now. And that’s changed nothing?”

“Well…not really. Not anything about how I feel about you.”

Katia watched him, and started to smile a little. “You picked a good place for that,” she said, and she leaned forward and kissed him.


End file.
